Purchasing a vehicle can be a daunting task. More varieties of vehicles are available with each passing year, and there are an increasing number of places and ways to buy them. While many vehicles are becoming more sophisticated and offering more options, they are also becoming more complicated. It is increasingly difficult for the average consumer to acquire all the knowledge about the available vehicles necessary to be sure that they are making the correct vehicle purchase decision. The average consumer may also have difficulty determining the best source from which to obtain a new or used vehicle. For most consumers, purchasing a vehicle is an occasional event, with often many years passing between purchases. This may prevent the average consumer from establishing a trusting relationship with a specific dealer or salesperson. Thus, there is a greater need today to assist the average consumer with determining whether a particular vehicle and/or seller is the right option to service the consumer's vehicle purchase needs.